An unusual ally?
As Leon and the others were inspecting a forest, to find clues about this elusive enemy, they ran into something, unexpected?" What's this?" Silmeria wondered, as they found a little teddy bear in the middle of the path." DON"T TOUCH HIM!" A girly voice shouted, as she raced and picked up the teddy bear as fast as she could." Oh, was that yours, I am sorry." Silmeria apologised, as the little girl became shy as Angus approached the area."Silmeria, what are you doing?" He asked seriously, as he saw the little girl." Waaaahh!" The little girl cried and ran away." Angus, you scared her!" Silmeria shouted, as Angus didn't care at all, and kept moving towards town as they found no clues in their area. Meanwhile, at the North side " Well, there seems to be no clues here about the weird enemy, so let's get to town." Abhorsen said, as Leon reluctantly agreed, and went with him to the town, to find himself in a large crowd of people watching an unusual." Now, please view this spectacular event!" A person said, as a robed lady next to him used an unknown form of magic, which created a spectacular and beautiful display of dark magic." This seems interesting." Abhorsen said, as Leon kept his guard up. " Hey guys!" Silmeria said, as Angus and her found where they were, and saw the brilliant display of magic." This seems interesting, don't you think?" Silmeria said, as a figure stepped onto the stage and said." I challenge you girl!" The man said, as Silmeria realised who he was." That idiot!" Angus said, as he reviewed the stage, to find the girl accepting the challenge." Fine, let me tell you my name first, I am called Ignese." She said, as she revealed her face, to find a young and beuatiful woman, with silver hair." Wow, you are beautiful." Abhorsen said, as she moved swiftly next to him." Please don't let your guard down." She said, as Abhorsen realised his mistake and swiftly got to the other side of the stage. An unexpected assistance? " Well, well. Let's go." Abhorsen said, as Silmeria realised that one was a fake." Ranna." Abhorsen chanted, as Ignese realised she was getting drowsy for a moment." Hmph, this won't affect me!" Ignese said, as she released a surge of magical energy, and fired a dark beam at Abhorsen."Kibeth." He chanted, as the dark beam changed direction and was fired at the air." What?" Ignese said, as Abhorsen closed in on her." Saraneth." Abhorsen whispered, as a dark energy Ignese in a powerful binding, being unable to escape for a while." Well, it seems you have lost-" Abhorsen said, as he was cut off by an attack from behind him." Oh?" Abhorsen said, as he instantly dodged the attack that soon freed Ignese." Your magic is weak." Ignese said, as she realised that Abhorsen's magic had dissappeared for a moment." What is this sensation?" She asked, as Abhorsen grinned." Dyrim." Abhorsen chanted, as suddenly the brunt of his magical power returned, as Ignese's magic was lost. " Damn it." Ignese said to herself, as Abhorsen raised his hand towards her." Astarael." Abhorsen chanted, as Ignese realised she was in a deep vortex of illusions, but her magic power had returned." Okay then. Dark Wing!" Ignese chanted, as she created two wings of dark energy, which broke out of the illusion."Yrael!" Abhorsen chanted, as a powerful energy beam headed towards Ignese, who blocked it with her own." well, I'll be leaving then." Ignese said, as she left the stage, and as Abhorsen was about to go down, an unknown assailant was about to kill him." Watch Out!" A cloaked man said, as he brandished the assailiant's dagger with his own knives, creating a minor collision, which revealed his face to be an Okami's. " What, an Okami?!" Silmeria exclaimed, as Leon tried to hurry to the scene, when he realised that the area was blocked by Dark Magic." Unknown Motives " Well, well. You people seem to be very excited about everything." Abhorsen said, as he removed his mask, and had a sly grin on his face." Ranna!" He chanted, as a lady appeared in the sky, crossing her hands together." That is? Human Subordination!" Leon said, as he felt drowsy after a soothing melody had crossed his ears." A-Abhorsen, you traitor!" Leon shouted, as Abhorsen smiled." Well, it's your fault for trusting me completely, and your father's fault for adopting me." He said, as he left with Ignese and the unknown assailant, while the Okami was surprised at what happened. Soon after, nobody was hurt physically, and the show had continued, as if nothing had happened. But Leon, Silmeria and even Angus suffered great emotional." He was such a valuable ally, why did he leave us?" Silmeria said, crying, as the Okami had approached them." Excuse me, I hope you don't mind me asking, but can I join you-" The Okami was about to say, as Leon had his sword pointed towards his throat." Do not think I'll leave you alive just because you saved a former ally of ours, and do NOT think about joining forces with us!" Leon exclaimed, as he left immediately from the area, as he took his mask off, knowing there was no point in hiding his emotions. " Leon!" Silmeria exclaimed as she went behind him, while Angus stayed in the area, trying to talk to the Okami." Your name?" Angus asked, as he replied in a dejected manner," My name is Akira Satonaka, please, believe me, I am not trying to hurt you!" Akira said, as Angus did believe him, but was traumatised by the recent happenings." If you are saying the truth, then you must fight me, in order for me to believe you." Angus said, as he drew his sword, and faced it against Akira." If we must do this, then fine!" He replied, as he brandished his daggers, Category:Storyline Category:The Winged Quest